Isnowed in
by PaceyLover520
Summary: What happens when Gibby and the Icarly gang are snowed in together! Will they go crazy or will true feelings come out? WARNING: This is a seddie story with a little cibby review and enjoy SEDDIE FOREVER! 3 :
1. Bye Spencer

**Authors note: I do not own Icarly and don't know Dan Schneider. I'm a just a big fan of Icarly and wish this was a really episode! Hope you don't find this boring and/or stupid (It's also my first story:), enjoy! **

**P.S This is a seddie story with a little cibby **

**Bye Spencer of isnowed in**

**Sam's POV:**

Its mid January, I'm sitting on Carly's couch with her watching a rerun of Girly Cow I've seen more than a million times, I was almost asleep when some one knocked on the door. The door opened and fredork walked in.

"Hey Freddie" Carly said nicely

"Nub" I said

"Demon" He said as he sat net to me

I could feel his body heat radiating of his skin, I was so cold I just wanted to snuggle up to him but knew I couldn't do that or at least not here and now. I pictured my self cuddling up to him and him putting his arm around me. _WAIT WHAT! _Thought its Freddie for gods sake, but he did look awfully cute in his blue striped polo. _SNAP OUT OF IT PUCKETT_, my thoughts yelled. Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted by Spencer running to us,

"Hey guys I'm running to Socko's for a while I'll be back" He said than ran out the door.

We sat there for a while until we heard another knock on the door.

"it's open" Carly yelled

We didn't expect anyone unparticular to walk through.

It was Gibby.

"Hey" we all said, I was just happy it wasn't Fredbags crazy mom.

We all were watching Girly Cow when the T.V seemed to change to a different station.

"We interrupt this programming for a blizzard warning this is one of the strongest storms in 100 years! We advise to stay were your located and not to leave your home or apartment building Thank you for your time ant stay safe Seattle" We stood there shocked and terrified.

**Sorry for how short it was I promise I will get more chapters up today. Sorry if it's bad it's my first but I'd love to hear what you think of it so**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	2. candles

**Hey, Hey, Hey I'm here to continue iSnowed in I hope you enjoyed chapter 1 so here you go chapter 2 I hope you like chapter 2. Remember I do not own icarly at all and I don't know Dan Schneider. Enjoy what I think would be a awesome episode of icarly.**

**P.S SEDDIE FOREVER (I'm a hard core seddie fan:)**

**Freddie POV: **

We all stood there looking at the T.V in shock. I stood next to Sam who looked much more worried than I expected. Her breathing looked slightly short and wheezy. I tried not to stair at her but it was like I couldn't take my eyes off her beautiful face, curly golden hair and ocean blue eyes that sparkled when she smiled. _WAIT DID I CALL HER BEAUTIFUL _my mind shouted_._ But she was looking awfully cute lastly _SNAP OUT OF IT BENSON! _It screamed again.

RINGGGG RINGGGG!

The phone broke our concerned silenced and my continues staring at Sam.

"Hello" Carly said answering the phone

I couldn't really make out the voice on the other end.

"Thank God you're alright" Carly said with a sigh of relief.

"Yes, yes, ok, bye love you too, bye. She continued obviously wanting to get of the phone.

She hung up the phone.

"Don't worry Spencer's fine at Socko' house." Carly exclaimed with happiness.

"Sam you can stay here" Carly said

"I was going to anyway" Sam said

"Can Gibby and I stay here to" I asked

"Why" she asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"It's just because my mom's an aggressive parenting convention in Fresno again and it would just be fun to have all of us having one big sleep over instead of two little ones" I explained.

"I guess that makes sense" Sam agreed actually taking my side for once.

A few hours passed it was just after sunset we all sat on the couch watching a super scary movie when suddenly the T.V, lights and all other electronics went out and a huge sound scared the crap out of us, we all screamed and jumped. Some one threw there arms around me and scooted closer to me and when I mean close I mean _close _she was almost on my lap. I quickly remembered the seating arrangements on the couch Carly, then Sam, me and last Gibby.

"So, Princess Puckett is afraid of noises in the dark?" I say with a smiled and wink.

"Shut up" she said with a little nicer tone than usual and pulled her arms out from around me.

I felt a little disappointed when she pulled back her arms, but I shouldn't feel like that right? I asked my self. I hate her and she hates me shouldn't I feel like grossed out not happy yet disappointed. But the weird thing was that when her skin made contact with mine I felt an eclectic shock not bad but amazing.

"I'll go get candles out of the kitchen" I volunteered

I got up walking towards the kitchen

"I'll help too" a voice behind me said.

I turned around to see Sam walking towards me.

"Okay the candles are on the top shelf of the cabinet so I'll climb up there and grab them" Sam said

"Okay, you need help getting up there?" I asked nicely

"Ya" she accepted

I put my hands on her hips, her hands on my shoulders, our faces just inches apart, I could feel her hot breath on my lips, shockingly I really wanted to kiss her, a blush crept there way on to my cheeks just thank God it was to dark to notice it. I quickly lifted her on to the counter she quickly grabbed the candles.

"Help me down, will ya?" she asked I put my hands on her hips and felt my stomach get major butterflies. She put her hands back on my shoulders witch didn't help those butterflies at all! I swung her of the counter like when a girl dancer's standing of a higher platform than the guy dancer, and he swings her around in an elegant fashion. It was an great feeling.

**Sam's POV:**

"Want me to help you up?" Fredwierd asked nicely.

"Ya" I replied

He put his hands on my hips, I put mine on his shoulders, our faces not even 4 inches apart, for some odd reason I really wanted _kiss_ the nub right now. His warm breathe on my lips was so tempting to just lean In but I didn't. I felt my cheeks gaining heat, I'm just so grateful it was dark because if any one saw Fredward Benson made me blush I'd be so screwed!

He lifted me up on to the counter, I grabbed the candles quickly my stomach was in knots thinking about Freddie lifting me up like that. He put his hands back on my hips I put mine on his shoulders he lifted me up and spun me around. I don't usually think like this but I really felt like a princes being spun around like that, but it felt amazing.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter because I worked harder on it than the first :) I'm working on chapter 3 probably tonight and if not tomorrow. Keep reading love ya all.**

**Remember: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW**


	3. pillows and plans

**Hey, Hey, Hey I'm so happy I am not having problems or a writer's block because I wanted to do this story for like ever. You guys are going to get sick of hearing this but I don't own iCarly or know Dan Schneider. So I hope you guys like it and there's going to be more cibby in it so don't worry. I hope you all like it!**

**P.S SEDDIE FOREVER!**

**Sam's POV:**

Once the candles were lit I went up stairs to slip into my pajamas, oh wait I had no pajamas and I really didn't want to ware Carly's pink silk night gown so I had no choice, my underwear were like tight boxers they were black with a little lace that stopped at my upper thigh, I also had a tight lime green tank top on that looked like someone spray painted the front in black that read _linkin park. _I looked at myself in the mirror the outfit out lined my every curve it also made my boobs look huge (but I don't know if that's a bad thing or a good thing)

I walked down the stairs Gibby and Carly were busy talking but when Freddie saw me his jaw dropped!

"Hey fudgebag" I said

"Hey psychopath" he responded

"Sexy Puckett" he exclaimed with a sly smile

Hiding my embarrassment I said "shut up" and punched him in the arm.

"Hey Gibby and I are going to go down to the storage unit to get sleeping bags you two try not to kill each other ok, bye." Carly said as she followed Gibby out the door.

"Bye" we said in unison

Then I looked at Freddie who was TOTALLY checking me out.

"So fredhead did you ever have a sleepover?" I asked

"Ya, why?" He said looking confused.

"Did you ever have a pillow fight?"

"I know what they're but guys don't have them" he explained

"Oh, well PILLOW FIGHT!" I shrieked and grabbed a throw pillow and smacked him with it.

"Oh no you don't" Freddie shouted

Then what he did shocked me, he picked me up fireman style and slammed me on the couch Freddie was literally on top on me, I had to think of a way to get out of his grip to win this fight. I quickly flipped him off the couch and on to the ground. Now I was on top of Freddie I was pinning him down we weren't even fighting we were laughing and wrestling having a fun and maybe even a romantic a few seconds went by my icy blue eyes stared into his beautiful chocolate brown eyes, I started to melt in them. Our eyes began to close and we leaned in our lips were almost brushing, but then the door flew open.

"Where back" Carly shouted cheerfully as she walked through the door

"Wow, awkward" Gibby said staring.

Freddie and I took a small glance into his eyes and rolled of.

**Carly's POV:**

I needed an excuse to get Sam and Freddie away just for a little to talk to Gibby about what we just saw.

"Sam, Freddie can you go get some flashlights out of Spencer's room?" I asked

"Sure" they said and walked up stairs.

"Carly did you see that? Gibby asked almost shouting.

"Yes and will you keep your voice down I don't want then to hear us!" I explained in a voice a little louder than a whisper.

"They were about to kiss!" Gibby

"No shit Gibby!" I said shocked about my language

"Let's think about a plan to get them together" I said excitedly

"Okay" Gibby said happily

"Okay well there's 2 bigger sleeping bags so we'll have Sam and Freddie together and we'll play games like truth or truth, truth or dare, 7 minutes in heaven, and spin the bottle." I said clapping my hands

"Wait why are we doing this?" Gibby asked looking really confused.

"Where doing this because we ruined there other moment before so we kind of owe them, I'm I right or not I said to Gibby with my hands on my hips.

"Why would Freddie like Sam though?" Gibby asked.

"Well most girls are like me so he probally got board with the typical snobby girl." I replied

"Well I like girls like you" Gibby said with a smile and I smiled back.

To end this extremely awkward moment I said

"I have a great idea; we should turn the heater down, so Sam will get really cold then we tell her that all my sweat shirts were at Wendy's or in the laundry, so then Sam will have to use Freddie's sweat shirt!" I explained

"Wait how do you know that Freddie has a sweat shirt?" Gibby asked

"Because he wore one at school today and his backpack is right there" I said pointing to the blue over the shoulder bag on the kitchen counter.

Suddenly we heard foot steps coming down the stairs. We heard Freddie and Sam were they were actually talking and laughing, not fighting or bickering, Freddie wasn't bleeding and Sam didn't have any rage, hate, or annoyance in her eyes like she usually does when Freddie was around. They were caring a few flash lights they found in Spencer's room.

"You two seem to be getting along" Carly said with a smile

"Not really, the flashlights were on the top shelf of Spencer's close and Freddie had to lift me up and Freddie and I lost are balance and we fell." Sam and Freddie were telling the story in different parts cracking up.

"Wait you fell on Freddie?" Gibby asked making some sort of sexual joke out of this.

"Gibby I said elbowing him in the arm.

"Well when you two were falling for I mean on each other me and Carly planed the whole night" Gibby said in a sassy tone.

"Yup" I said cheerfully then looked at each other.

Sam and Freddie just looked at each other with puzzled faces.


	4. Screaming for love

**Hey, I'm back to write a new chapter of isnowed in I might be a little slower at getting these posted because I started this story on the weekend that's how I managed to get 3 chapters up. Once again I don't own icarly or know Dan Schneider, just a big fan so read on.**

**P.S SEDDIE FOR EVER! **

**Freddie's POV:**

We all sat in the middle of Carly's living room in a circle with a candle in the middle of us. Carly sat on the left of me with Gibby on the right, and then there was Sam sitting right across from me. The profile of her face out lined in the darkness and by the glow of the candle. I had to say she was so beautiful without even trying; her hair always tumbled into the perfect place. Her blue eyes now had the reflection of the burning candle in them. She soon discovered I was staring at her, then what she did shocked me, instead of punching me across the face, the flashed a beautiful smile and looked into my eyes. I started to melt inside, and I came to my conclusion, I had a crush Samantha Puckett, an intense and maddening crush on Sam Puckett.

"Time for truth or dare" Carly said totally interrupting my train of thought.

"Freddie truth or dare?" Carly said

"truth" I responded

"If you can have the perfect kiss where would it be" Carly asked looking cheerful

I gained the courage to do this than looked up in to Sam's beautiful blue eyes and said

"On a dark, romantic fire escape with _Running Away_ by AM playing in the background.

I looked deeply into Sam's eyes whose seemed touched and loving what I just said. From now on there was going no more fighting with my conscience, I just wished I could know what she thought of me.

**Sam's POV: **

I looked up to see Freddie staring at me with a dazed look on his face I flashed the prettiest smile I possibly could.

"Ok Freddie truth or dare?" Carly asked

"Truth" Freddie answered

"If you can have the perfect kiss where would it be?"

He kept his eyes down for a short time then looked up with those wonderful brown eyes into my eyes.

"On a dark, romantic fire escape with _Running Away_ by AM playing in the background"

He looked into my eyes again and it hit me like a ton of bricks, no more ignoring this feeling I had a major crush on Fredward Benson.

**Gibby's POV:**

I looked at Carly, our plan was falling into place perfectly, and she knew that. Then I thought of playing a different game seven minutes in heaven!

"Time to play seven minutes in heaven!" I said with a clap of the hands

Right then every ones eyes lit up. Carly quickly stood up to get a glass bottle from the recycling bin in her kitchen. She came back and placed the bottle carefully on the ground.

"Ok, Sam you go first" Carly said with a wide smiled on her face

"Ok whatever" Sam said and placed her hand on the bottle and did a fast, firm spin.

It spun and spun around and around it slowly started to loss momentum and stopped point directly at Freddie.

"Oh this should be interesting" I thought to my self.

**Freddie's POV:**

Sam spun the bottle fast and hard. I watched it spin and spin. After a while it started to slow down and suddenly next thing I knew the tip of the bottle was pointing at me!

"Ok you to go in the hallway, and I'll time seven minutes, have fun you two!" Carly exclaimed as she basically pushed us out of the door and in to hallway and shut the door.

"So" I said as I rocked back and forth on my heels with my hands in my pockets.

"So" Sam repeated as she walked closer to me, "What do want to do she asked me getting closer. I could feel my heart began to beat hard and harder, but this wasn't the same feeling I got when Carly used to be near me. This was way, way more intense. Her eye lids started to flutter close and so did mine or lips I could feel her breath directly on my lips our lips were basically touching when we hear,

"NO KISSING IN THE HALLWAY! We turned to see ugly Lewbert screaming at us.

We quickly ran into the Shay's apartment closing and locking door behind Sam and me.

"What just happened out there?" Carly asked

"Lewbert saw us and screamed at us" we said humilliated and looked at out feet.

"Well on that note I think it's time to set up the sleeping bags" Gibby exclaimed as he set up the sleeping bags.

It's time to tell her I thought to myself.

"Hey Sam can it talk to you up in the studio?" I asked

**Well I hope you guys liked the chapter, sorry it took so long to up-load and write. Well the weekends coming up and I'll probelly get 1 to 2 chapters in so keep reading. Love ya!**

**SEDDIE FOREVER!**


	5. It was Perfect

**Heyyyy I'm back to continue iSnowed in, I love all the wonderful reviews. Honestly if it weren't for the great comments I wouldn't have the inspiration to continue this story so keep them coming. I hope you like chapter 5, more seddie in this chapter so you guys enjoy. **

**P.S SEDDIE FOREVER!**

**Freddie's POV:**

"Sure" Sam said without a question.

I watched Sam run-climb her way up the stairs with her long, blonde, curly hair bounce as she made her why to the studio. We walked into the studio, it was dimly lit only by candle light, and I shut the door behind us and leaned up against it. Sam turned to me looking exceptionally beautiful.

"So, what's up fredward?" Sam question in her usual tone.

"I need to tell you something, something important" I answered seriously.

"So what is it?" she exclaimed

"Sam, I really like you, more than I ever or ever could like Carly and,"

My sentence was soon interrupted by Sam's lips crashing into mine; I was first token by surprise but soon deepened the kiss, our lips moving in sequence, her arms around my neck, my hands slipping down her sides finding her hips. Soon her hands moved up to my hair, hands on the back of my head playing and entwining her fingers in my dark brown hair. She pulled away, her face still only inches from mine.

"I love you too." Sam said with a cute smile on her beautiful face.

We started to kiss again, but more intense. Our bodies pressed against each others. She knocked me onto the red bean bag, my hand searching her body up and down. Our toughens fighting for dominance. Fighting what else is new?

"Sam, Freddie you up here?" Carly yelled as we heard her foot steps coming up the stairs.

"Ya, Freddie get up!" Sam yelled turning into a whisper when she said my name.

"Hey, Gibby and I are going to sleep come on" Carly said as she waved her hand motioning for us to follow

"We'll be right down" I said

Carly nodded as she walked out the door.

"So when do you want to tell her?" Sam asked raising one eye brow

"Tell her what?" I answered

"That were dating, if that's what we are?" Sam explained as she looked down at her shoes.

"Of course we are, and I don't think we should until after this whole snow storm thing so act like nothing happened, ok?" I exclaimed as I grabbed her hands as I looked deep into her eyes.

"Ok" she said as she looked into my eyes, hers were a sparkling, swirling pool of blue.

She leaned forward, and kissed me on the cheek. Then slapped me,

"Hate you, boyfriend" she said with a cute little smile on her face which made me melt inside, and walked out.

I watched her walk out of the room gracefully (at least in my eyes) and smiled to my self.

"Hate you too, girlfriend" I whispered

I headed out of the studio and down the stairs to see Gibby and Carly lying out ONLY 2 sleeping bags. I'm NOT sleeping with Gibby and Sam's definitely not sleeping with Gibby! I thought, my body filled with anger. I quickly glanced at Sam she looked back.

"Well I think we can't have 2 guys in 1 sleeping bag and there's no way were getting Gibby and Sam to cooperate together so it looks like it's me and Gibby and you and Sam." Carly explained while climbing into Gibby's sleeping bag.

"WHAT!" Sam shouted as she walked out of the kitchen.

Honestly I think Sam was doing great acting like the same old Sam. She walked over to the sleeping bag, which I was laying in with just enough room for Sam to sleep comfortably.

"Come sleep with Papa" I said with a sly smile across my face.

"Because I'm Mama does NOT mean your Papa!" Sam said as she willingly climbed into the sleeping bag.

We were both sleeping on our sides, I was basically spooning her, and my arms were wrapped around her waist, her hands on mine. I took a deep breath inhaling her heavenly smell of her _dove _shampoo, and then I realized this was nice. No it was perfect.

**I hope it wasn't to short. I'll proballey have one more chapter so keep reading. And before you guys start reviewing about the whole like or love thing between Sam and Freddie, what Freddie said Sam was so touched by it that she realized that it's not like between them but love. So I hope you guys liked this chapter. Love ya **

**P.S SEDDIE FOREVER! **


	6. And everyone should know

**Hey I'm back to add to isnowed in. I love all the amazing reviews. This will most likely be the last chapter of this story. So if you really like my writing please read my next story and yes it will be seddie but will not have anything to do with this story. I don't have a title for this new story yet so just look for peaceloveandcrazieness520 for the author. I hope you like this chapter. Oh and I don't own icarly or know Dan Schneider. Enjoy **

**P.S SEDDIE FOREVER!**

**Sam's POV:**

We lay here in darkness, silence and happiness. Freddie's arms were still around me, I could feel his hot breath on the back of my neck. Even with his arms around me I was still freezing. I slightly shivered.

"Oh my God, Sam your freezing, do you want my sweat shirt?" Freddie asked in a caring and concerned voice.

"sss-uu-r-eee" I managed to get out in between shivers.

Freddie rapped his navy blue sweat shirt around my ice cold shoulders. I inhaled his wonderful smell, disinfecting spray from his crazy mom and the Randy Jackson cologne he stole from Mrs. Briggs a few years ago.

"are you warmer now?" Freddie asked

"Ya thanks" I answered as I turned around to give Freddie a thank you kiss.

I pulled away quickly, but Freddie pulled me closer in a fast motion our lips meeting again. This time our kiss was sweet but also there was something new there to. There was something more sexy or hot added to our kiss. Freddie's hands were no longer just on my hips but now moving up my body. His hands before I knew it were on my chest. Wow I just realized some thing, I just got felt up by a nub, got to second base with a dork, but he was my dorky nub. My cute, sweet, sexy and forever loving dorky nub. We talked for hours until my eyes soon fell shut and I fell into a peaceful sleep. It was magical.

I woke up from the best sleep I have ever had, with Freddie's arms still around me. I exited his grip only by a little to see Gibby and Carly's sleeping bag empty. "Oh no they probably saw us!" I thought, "but who cares" I thought again Freddie and I love each other and every one should know. I snuggled back into his arms and started to rub his hair back as his eyes started to flutter open.

"Morning sleepy head" I said in a sweet girly voice.

"Morning cutie" he responded, kissing my forehead and tangling his fingers through my hair.

We got up and stretched. We walked up stairs and found Carly and Gibby; we walked into Carly's room our fingers entwined with each others.

"Carly, Gibby we have to tell you something" Freddie said looking down at his shoes then smiling at me.

"Freddie and I are dating now" I exclaimed as I looked deep into Freddie's eyes having a cute little smile on both of our faces.

"Since when?" Carly asked

"Since last night" Freddie answered with a satisfied smile on his face.

"Oh my god, that's great!" Carly said jumping up and down clapping her hands.

"Well let's see a kiss!" Gibby requested

Freddie looked at me and I bit my lip. Freddie put his hand in my hand and pulled

Close our lips meeting in a sweet, cute fashion we kept kissing even in front of Carly and

Gibby we weren't able to stop. Until Spencer burst into the room

"We can all go home! WOW, did I miss some thing" Spencer asked staring at Sam and

Freddie

"We're kind of dating" Freddie said looking at our fingers still entwined.

"Well you two love birds and the rest of us are heading down stares" Spencer directed as we walked out of Carly's room and down the stairs

"Bye Carly" Freddie and I said as we walked out of the apartment shutting the door behind

us.

"Hey Sam, my moms still in Fresno if you want to spend the night together again" Freddie asked as I was walking away.

"I'd love to" I answered walking into his apartment holding his hand.

**Oh my god I'm sooooo sorry about the wait for this upload I was in NYC for a few days and I couldn't take my lap top. But every time I saw a fire escape my heart skipped a beat. So I hoped you guys enjoyed this story and please read my next. Love ya all keep reading and **

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Byeeeee **


End file.
